


Arms of Your Fellows

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Lane grows up in a world where everyone has a link to their soulmate. Everyone, except her that is. She's resigned herself to a life of loneliness, when someone comes into her life that might just change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of Your Fellows

Lucy Lane knew she was different from a very young age. It was the reason her head hung low at the dinner table as she picked through her meal, why she rarely spoke up as her older sister babbled on and on with her parents’ rapt attention. She understood she was weird. She even swallowed down the acid that rose in her throat every time she saw how her parents loved her sister more. That one was hard to understand. She’d learn one day that that wasn’t really true, that though her parents had strived to give them a normal life as they were jostled from military base to base, chasing the assignments of their father, they’d never truly figured out how to love. She understood all that as she grew. She understood she was different. What she could never understand was why.

When she was old enough to join the other children on the playground, her parents had insisted that she cover her wrist at all times. At first she was unfazed by her parents slipping the little sleeve over her wrist, but it didn’t escape her sharp gaze that they didn’t insist Lois wear one as well. But she brushed it off and took to the playground with glee.

As she started school, she began to notice that no other children’s parents insisted that they keep their wrists covered. In fact, while sitting in a classroom her eyes wandered around the way they had never bothered when she was focused on scaling the monkey bars or pumping her legs as hard as she could on the swings. What she saw was a mark on every child’s wrist. Each one slightly different. But a little black mark nonetheless. And so Lucy began to observe those around her. Her classmates, her teacher, her parents, Lois, strangers on the street. They all had markings on their wrist.

Lucy didn’t. At night, she would stare at the skin of her arm and follow it with her eyes down to her fingers. Her pale flesh was unmarred by black markings, and she began to wonder, was she the only one? So one night just weeks from her sixth birthday she gathered up her courage and padded up to her mother in her foot-in pajamas.

“Momma?” At the sound of her tiny voice, her mother pulled her nose from her book and faced her youngest child.

“What is it, Lucy? Why did you get out of bed?” The woman stretched out her arms and took the little girl into her arms and pulled her into her lap.

“Why don’t I have a tattoo on my arm like everybody else?” Lucy looked up with big brown eyes, her lower lip jutting out in just a bit of a pout.

At the question, her mother’s face crumpled. Her eyes started to fill with water as she looked down at her little girl. “I don’t know sweetie. But it’s going to be okay.”

Wrapped in her mother’s tight embrace, that was the first night that Lucy began to think, maybe it wouldn’t be okay.

* * *

 

Her parents didn’t tell her what it truly meant until she turned fifteen. The marks were a symbol that would lead you to your soulmate. The one you were meant to be with would bear a marking identical to yours. And Lucy had none.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” her mother had tremulously whispered, while her father remained silent, staring at his shoes.

“Of course it does. It means I’ll be alone.” She swallowed thickly, and stared resentfully at the short sleeve she still wore over her absent soulmate marking.

* * *

 

If anyone asked, Lucy would swear she’s made her peace with that. She was successful, a respected military officer. Some days she could convince herself that she’d made a name for herself that hadn’t fallen in the shadow of Lois Lane. Her wrist remained covered at all times. And no one was discourteous enough to ask why. Yes, she would vow on her life that she was content returning to an empty apartment every night and staring at her television until everything blurred into one shape and she fell asleep in the greenish blue hue of the TV.

She swallowed down her loneliness every day, put on her uniform, steeled her face as resolutely as her father’s and went to work. That is until a woman in a red cape flew into her life kicking up dust as she went. At first this woman was a nuisance, but over time Lucy was willing to admit she might have misjudged her character. And slowly it crept up on the dark haired woman, how the warmth that flooded her cheeks and her heart never seemed to desist when Supergirl made her presence known. Accompanied with the butterflies surging in her stomach, she knew what it meant. She was no fool, and she’d admit to only herself that she was smitten. But she viciously shut that part of herself down. _You’re always going to be alone, Lucy, remember?_

Months later, when Kara Danvers came to her, pleading for help and revealing her true secret, she couldn’t refuse her. No matter what her brain was telling her, the strings connected to her heart on one end and Supergirl on the other demanded she give in to the relentless tugging. So she stepped onto a motorcycle and chased down the truck with Kara’s family in it, reveling in the smile on Kara’s face when the deed was done and they had saved Alex and Hank.

They had returned to the DEO headquarters that night, trudged to the locker room, and began removing the black outfits they had donned for stealth. She tried so hard not to look, never wanting to disrespect Kara. But she had changed faster and turned around too soon. As Kara was reaching for her shirt, Lucy’s gaze was drawn not to the impressive planes of Supergirl’s bare abdomen, not to the lovely swell of her breasts, but to her wrist. She let out a sharp gasp, and took a step back.

Kara turned to her, a bemused expression settling over her features. As she tugged her tank top on over her head and straightened it out as she spoke, “Is everything okay?”

Startled out of her stupor, Lucy returned her gaze from Kara’s pale skinned wrist to her green eyes. “O-of course. Yes, yes, everything’s fine. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have stared. I just, I just couldn’t help noticing, you don’t have a mark on your wrist."

Kara’s posture slackened, and she grinned lopsidedly as she resumed sliding her arms through the sleeves of her button up. “Oh, that. Yeah, well I’m not from this world, you know?” She offered another friendly smile as she turned to gather her things and moved towards the door.

“Right,” Lucy muttered, moving her gaze from Kara’s back to her own bare, unmarked wrist. She swallowed hard as she watched Kara’s form push through the door and disappear, her heart being pulled out of her chest with her.


End file.
